


Kang Yeosang em busca da simbiose

by bobohyunee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Geonsang, M/M, Menção a Oneus, Menção a Onewe, Mingsang, Misticismo, Soulmates, sansang, sobrenatural, sonhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohyunee/pseuds/bobohyunee
Summary: Mesmo estando no meio de uma busca incessante pela cor do crisântemo que cobre parte de seu antebraço, Kang Yeosang ainda demonstra mais interesse em decifrar os olhos afiados que vigiam-no durante seus sonhos em um lindo campo coberto de pequenas Madibas coloridas, que em prosseguir com a procura por sua alma gêmea.Todavia, o desabrochar de uma segunda marca em Yeosang acaba criando um verdadeiro nó em sua vida, este que nem mesmo ele poderia facilmente desatar sem antes desvendar o mistério infindável do garoto que frequentemente lhe faz visitas durante seu sono.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Kudos: 2





	Kang Yeosang em busca da simbiose

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Sejam bem vindes a minha primeira fic em pt-br na plataforma. Espero que gostem! :3
> 
> AVISO:  
> Essa mesma estória está também no perfil do Spirit, portanto, estarei deixando os links (perfil e fanfic) nas notas finais.

1\. FURTA-COR

Os olhos tão castanhos quanto uma tempestade de areia que sobe furiosa pela lateral do céu azul cerúleo deslizaram pelas faces da caixa pálida igual aos grãos de areia caindo junto ao vento num assobio julgador, definitivamente, aquele branco perolado que descascava nas extremidades não podia continuar sobre as paredes. 

Foi encarando com tédio comovente a ambiguidade das irregularidades no cimento grudado embaixo da camada frugal de tinta envelhecida que Kang Yeosang, mesmo estando com as costelas doloridas e os ombros dormentes após carregar uma mochila com pelo menos doze livros acadêmicos cheios de palavras complexas e assustadoras que poderiam ser resumidas facilmente em menos da metade das páginas de cada livro que curvava seu corpo de forma desleixada a cada passo sonolento durante as idas e vindas à universidade, decidiu que não aguentava mais afundar no estofado do sofá velho que por cinco dedos não tocava o chão quando ficava tempo o suficiente para as costas escorregarem pelo móvel e os pés não tocarem mais no piso encardido de tédio e poeira gordurosa. 

Estando convencido de que jogar uma mão – diga-se de passagem mesquinha – de tinta amarelo-ocre sobre o branco encardido que caía no tapete listrado de verde, amarelo, verde e amarelo, Yeosang arregaçou as mangas de uma blusa preta – tão desbotada que mais parecia um cinza chumbo opaco – e apanhou os pincéis endurecidos da dispensa deixando-os de molho num balde de água enquanto misturava metade de uma lata de tinta com água para render e valer suas economias e esforço físico que estavam sendo investidos ali.

De fato, três dias depois do início da tintura as paredes estavam vivas e com falhas nas extremidades entre o forro branco e o piso tenné, o Kang sentiu que os algo no ar estava diferente – e nem era o lixo da cozinha cheio de cascas de ovos e pacotes de tortas vegetarianas de ricota -, talvez fosse a tinta fresca grudada em alguns móveis e nas juntas dos seus dedos da canhota. Todavia, Yeosang realmente não se importava com o cheiro forte impregnado em tudo, ou as manchas que recebia diariamente ao se arrastar preguiçosamente pelo apartamento, ao menos não precisava encarar o branco hipnotizante e encardido que cercavam-no como se um frango esquecido no fundo do Freezer.

Contudo, Yeosang estava absolutamente esgotado, nem mesmo as reclamações nos primeiros dias sobre o cheiro de tinta fresca fez com que perdesse uma gota de sono, até que no quarto dia as batidas pesadas na madeira fina despertaram-lhe, o Kang não se importou em abrir a porta principal para que o dono da casa entrasse para aguardar na metade-sala-metade-cozinha enquanto contava as moedas perdidas nos bolsos dos seus casacos pendurados em cabides, ganchos e na cabeceira da cama para completar o que faltava para o aluguel mensal. 

Era sempre a mesma coisa quando o fim do mês chegava; ele – o dono dos apartamentos daquele andar – chegava e afundava no sofá molenga, Yeosang aventurava-se pela bagunça do quarto em busca de moedas, depois Yeosang soltava tudo em sua palma rechonchuda com o tilintar das moedas preenchendo o silêncio que ecoava pela caixa branca e então, ele ia embora com um sorriso regalado e os olhos de corça brilhando.

Entretanto, contudo, todavia, e todas as outras palavras que possam indicar uma reviravolta eletrizante no ciclo com o qual Yeosang estava acostumado, o senhor não saiu após pegar o dinheiro, na verdade, ele sequer estendeu a mão quando Yeosang retornou a sala, provavelmente por estar encarando seriamente as paredes oleosas com a tinta nova. 

— As paredes… — Disse prolongando a última sílaba antes de estalar a língua no céu da boca, deixando a Yeosang a liberdade de interpretar o tom em sua voz.

— Eu pintei. 

— Você violou uma das principais regras do contrato — apontou com os olhos cerrados, girando sobre os calcanhares para avaliar o jovem confuso. — Sabe que todos os meus apartamentos desse andar seguem um padrão na mobília e nas cores para não haver motivos para questionarem a igualdade na cobrança de aluguel, certo?

— Sim, sim — Yeosang concordou. — Espero que não seja realmente um problema ter pintado todo o…

— As paredes também tem um padrão de cor. — Disse interrompendo-o. — Eu espero que tenha malas grandes e um lugar para ir até o fim da próxima semana, Yeosang.

Apesar do olhar afiado, Yeosang só notou a gravidade da sentença quando estava totalmente acordado, a barriga apoiada contra o balcão estreito que fazia a divisão de sala e cozinha, e os cotovelos doloridos sobre a superfície mantendo sua cabeça levantando enquanto encarava – sem realmente prestar atenção – a pequena tartaruga caminhando de uma extremidade a outra antes de puxá-la novamente para o lado oposto ao qual ela insistia em seguir.

— Droga! — exclamou suspirando longamente, levantando a tartaruga pelo casco para aproximá-la de seu rosto. — Parece que estamos sem casa outra vez, Sangie.

Provavelmente, se tivesse tempo sobrando, Yeosang teria saído em busca de um lugar para ir assim que a semana acabasse, mas, após deixar a tartaruga em seu aquário e sair apressado com uma maçã nos dentes enquanto revirava a bolsa transversal sem tirar os olhos da rua depois de enfrentar uma longa fila na qual esteve por cerca de vinte minutos esperando para pagar algumas contas, o Kang teve que seguir imediatamente para a primeira aula da tarde antes que suas notas tornassem-se apenas um reflexo de sua renda mensal – vários zeros antes de mais alguns zeros.

No mesmo dia, entre uma hora poucos minutos da madrugada, longos goles na garrafa de chá gelado que gradualmente começava a esquentar, e dezenas de folhas com atividades anteriores espalhadas na cama para uma pesquisa rápida, Yeosang decidiu impulsivamente jogar um anúncio de “olá! Preciso de um quarto para alugar com imediatamente. Não posso pagar muito, e também não me importo em dividir” na DM do perfil de fofocas, notícias, etc., e Yeosang end of thinking capacity ao clicar em enviar. 

Infelizmente, não houve respostas mesmo um dia depois que a mensagem de Yeosang foi printada e adicionada aos status junto ao arroba de seu perfil. Um alívio para o Kang que passou às vinte e quatro horas em que a imagem continuou visível xingando-se mentalmente por não ter pensado antes de digitar aquelas palavras. Mas não havia ninguém interessado em abrigar um universitário sem teto que pretendia trabalhar em ONGs ao finalizar a faculdade de Ciências Sociais. 

Encarando a barra de notificações vazia, exceto pelo lembrete de “LAVAR O CABELO!!!” que Yeosang definiu para terças, quintas e sábados, o Kang arrependeu-se de todas às vezes em que implorou para que ninguém respondesse, passando a pedir, por favor, a todas as divindades existentes, que ao menos uma pessoa lhe contatasse oferecendo um sofá de couro ressecados para dormir que deixaria marcas em sua pele e as costas suadas no verão. Realmente, não importava as condições iniciais, Yeosang tinha apenas quatro dias se contasse com o sábado em que estaria na universidade por toda a manhã e á tarde, até mesmo um edredom no chão seria um bom começo, mais tarde algo poderia ser providenciado.

Contudo, no instante em que o ecrã acendeu — a luminosidade irritante fazendo-o coçar os olhos —, a mensagem em sua caixa não era exatamente o que Yeosang tinha pedido, na verdade, estava longe de ser. Afinal, o Kang pediu um quarto, não Jung Wooyoung o repreendendo através de letras gritantes com emojis zangados acompanhando. Yeosang ignorou a notificação e então, Wooyoung ligou e reclamou durante toda a chamada por não ter sido avisado sobre sua condição, mas Yeosang rapidamente contornou a situação e logo o Jung zangado estava gargalhando. 

No fim, o Kang conseguiu uma companhia para o almoço no dia seguinte e palavras de incentivo que de certa forma foram responsáveis por seu sono mais tranquilo que nas noites anteriores.

[…]

— Então ele simplesmente te convidou a deixar o apartamento apenas por pintar as paredes? — indagou Wooyoung, sugando ruidosamente seu suco por um canudinho transparente que por alguns minutos tinha prendido a atenção de Yeosang – especialmente as pequenas bolhas. 

— Hm — concordou balançando a cabeça, impossibilitado de responder com a boca cheia de frango. 

— Ele não pode fazer isso!

— Claro que pode. O apartamento é dele, Wooyoung.

— Mas nada justifica ele te expulsar apenas por não gostar da cor de tinta que você usou para pintar o lugar onde vive.

— Ele disse que existe uma pauta sobre modificações no apartamento no contrato.

— Droga! — Pregueou. — E você não viu?

Yeosang suspirou, os ombros caindo visivelmente enquanto os olhos cansados se ergueram do prato para encarar Wooyoung, exibindo seu melhor sorriso sem graça.

— Eu nunca li o contrato.

Em questão de segundos várias expressões cruzaram o rosto do Jung, como se fosse um quadro recebendo diferentes camadas de tinta até que parou no laranja e Wooyoung explodiu em gargalhadas escandalosas.

— Ya, Yeosang! — exclamou histérico. — Você é impossível.

Envergonhado, o Kang apenas resmungou antes de enfiar a colher cheia de arroz na boca.

— Mas — começou Wooyoung —, parece que esse pequeno incidente veio num momento perfeito. — Sem obter respostas, o Jung optou por continuar: — Eu não lembro se comentei sobre isso com você, mas, nós perdemos um de nossos colegas há alguns meses. 

— Você falou sobre — afirmou.

— Então… — Wooyoung suspirou brincando com o canudo ainda no copo. — Certo que enquanto ainda estamos em cinco dividir as despesas não é tão pesado, porém, todos estávamos acostumados com os gastos antes de Mingi sair, então está sendo complicado conciliar totalmente.

— Eu não mal tenho dinheiro para mim, Wooyoung, suponho que não…

— Ei, não é isso! — exclamou assim que a fala de Yeosang passou a fazer sentindo, interrompendo-o antes que ele completasse sua interpretação errônea. — Quero dizer que caso você se sinta confortável comigo e esteja disposto a conhecer e conviver com os outros caras, posso falar com eles e tenho certeza de que ter um teto sob sua cabeça não será mais um ponto na sua lista de problemas.

— Não.

Wooyoung estava empolgado com a ideia de introduzir o Kang em seu mundo quase paralelo, mas a negação quase instantânea o deixou incrédulo.

— O quê?

— Não. — Repetiu Yeosang. — Eu não me sinto confortável com a ideia de viver com quatro pessoas desconhecidas e… você.

— Mas que diabos! — Gritou. — Eu sou o seu melhor amigo, Kang Yeosang!

— E também é o melhor em fazer bagunça e ser barulhento.

— Se o problema é dividir um quarto comigo, não se preocupe, estou com Yunho.

— Então… 

Não havia soado realmente como uma pergunta, no entanto, a sobrancelha arqueada e a fala deixada no ar indicaram a Wooyoung que ele estava curioso sobre quem seria a outra pessoa.

— Provavelmente você ficará com San.

Yeosang teve muitas – nem mesmo poderia nos dedos – oportunidades de conhecer o círculo de amigos de Wooyoung, exceto Seonghwa, com quem teve aulas durante a sua primeira tentativa de dar certo em uma faculdade, infelizmente Yeosang decidiu que Psicologia era demais para a sua cabeça avoada e fugiu para o recanto reconfortante que a antropologia misturada com sociologia e batida no liquidificador com um punhado de política lhe oferecia.

Faltando apenas dois dias para que o fim de semana chegasse, Yeosang resolveu que deveria tentar, ao menos colocar um pouco de pressão em si para que alguém além de criar um mesmo animal de estimação por anos desse certo em sua vida. Deitado no piso frio da sala Yeosang começou a repetir mentalmente frases positivas, tentando convencer a si mesmo que morar com Wooyoung e alguns desconhecidos não poderiam ser tão ruim quanto deitar em um papelão frio no meio da praça, então, com uma única mensagem o Kang confirmou que em breve estaria mudando para a república em que o melhor amigo vivia junto a outros quatro garotos, três gatos e um cachorro.

Então, no fim do dia seguinte, quando o sol desaparecendo na linha do horizonte se assemelhava a gema de um ovo escorrendo pela borda de uma frigideira azul-celeste com resquícios amarelos de óleo, a carona de Yeosang chegou. De alguma forma Wooyoung havia persuadido Hongjoong a emprestar seu carro espaçoso, talvez por Seonghwa estar assumindo o volante enquanto o Jung apenas indica o caminho, e Yeosang sentiu-se imensamente grato pela gentileza. 

Seus pertences não era realmente grande coisa e apenas duas viagens com o carro cheio e Yeosang espremido no banco traseiro com uma mochila no colo, eram basicamente objetos pequenos que costumava colecionar para caso viesse precisar usá-lo futuramente, roupas adquiridas ao decorrer dos anos na mesma página do Instagram que fazia entregas com frete generoso e oferecia peças retrô em ótimas qualidades para satisfazer seu estilo sem grandes arrombos no bolso. 

Quando finalmente chegaram a casa pela segunda vez no dia – agora sem Wooyoung, pois o Park teve que deixá-lo na universidade antes que retornassem ao apartamento para pegar os pertences de Yeosang -, Seonghwa o ajudou a carregar as caixas e malas na sala de estar.

— Bem… os outros não estão em casa, então você tem um tempo para conhecer todo o local e arrumar suas coisas, ou descansar um pouco. — Disse Seonghwa colocando a última caixa de papelão em cima de outras duas. — Suas coisas estão todas aqui. Eu realmente adoraria ajudá-lo, mas tenho aula daqui a pouco e nem sequer almocei.

— Tudo bem — garantiu Yeosang. — Posso organizar tudo sozinho.

— Certo. — Sorriu esticando o braço entre eles, pousando a destra no ombro do Kang em um aperto amigável. — Espero que consiga se adaptar logo, Yeosang.

— Eu também, hyung. — Murmurou Yeosang olhando ao redor. A sala era grande, claro que para seis pessoas seria somente espaço o suficiente e não espaço demais, no entanto, ainda sim era espaçosa aos olhos do Kang – e aconchegante.

Seonghwa saiu logo após ensinar para Yeosang os cômodos básicos – cozinha, lavanderia e banheiro –, oferecer alguns de seus lanches estocados em um armário alto e mostrar o caminho do quarto que estaria dividindo com um – até então – desconhecido. 

O Park até mesmo disse que provavelmente ele voltaria em breve, segundo ele, San não tinha aulas no período da tarde, porém, costumava se atrasar sempre que almoçava com os outros garotos na universidade. E então saiu deixando Yeosang sozinho e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto analisava todas as coisas amontoadas que faziam da sala algo como um campo minado, procurando por onde deveria começar.

Todavia, ao empurrar a porta com o ombros enquanto as mãos seguravam diversas alças de mochilas diferentes, Yeosang simplesmente entrou sem olhar e só notou que não estava sozinho ao soltar tudo no chão e levantar os olhos para as camas de solteiro separadas apenas por uma mesinha de cabeceira, onde um garoto de cabelos tão negros quanto a cortina azul-petroleo que cobre o céu noturno.

— Olá, eu sou San! — Saudou sorridente ao levantar-se. Seus olhos meia-lua sob os músculos faciais contraídos deixavam-no adorável com as dobrinhas nas laterais da boca e as bochechas ressaltadas. 

Naquele momento Kang Yeosang sentiu que as palavras de sua mãe, algo semelhante a “É um sentimento indescritível que você irá sentir somente quando encontrar alguém que lhe fará desejar tanto as cores de uma marca em sua pele mais que qualquer coisa que possa querer no mundo”, de repente, todas aquelas palavras que se assemelhavam mais a uma fala de destaque num romance adolescente pareciam fazer todo o sentido; Yeosang desejava o azul dos olhos de Choi San em sua marca mais do que qualquer coisa que já havia desejado no mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Meu perfil: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/yeosamblue
> 
> A fanfic: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/kang-yeosang-em-busca-da-simbiose-20796837
> 
> Agradeço o seu interesse em chegar até aqui. Espero que tenha paciência para aguardar até o próximo capítulo! <3


End file.
